Total Drama Reloaded
by newink
Summary: Season 4 of Total Drama is here! However, this is an original written by me because of my uneasyness to the changes they're planning for the real season four. To point out some keywords: old cast, new cast, college theme, total, drama, !.


**On Your Marks, Get Set, Reload!**

**Episode One, Season Four**

Theme: none

Challenge: none

Winner(s): none

Eliminated: none

Reward(s): none

Episode Guide:

previous: ''N/A''

next: ''Nerds, Nerds, Nerds!''

Script:

The camera is on Chris and the college campus to his back.

Chris: ''Welcome, Total Drama fanatics. I'm Chris McLean, here giving you this warm welcome to this beautiful view… and this brand new college campus. Here, our beloved contestants will spend the next brutal eight weeks trying to kill each other to win One-Million-Dollars! If you thought last season was hard, wait 'till you see what's coming. By popular vote from you, our viewers, I present to you, the Total Drama cast for season four!''

As he says that last line, a bus driven by Chef Hatchet dressed as a chauffeur parks behind him. The door opens and LeShawna walks out.

Chris: ''Welcome back, LeShawna. How does it feel to be an audience favorite?''

LeShawna: ''Chris, I'm feeling the love and all but, why did you let them pick me! I thought I was done with this lame show!''

Chris: ''Sorry, it was on the contract in season one. You kids should really get some reading glasses, or a really sharp spyglass (giggles).''

LeShawna complaints silently.

Chris: '' Next, give a strong welcome to our favorite Goth chick, Gwen!''

Gwen gets off the bus looking indifferently. LeShawna's frown turns upside down on her friend's site.

LeShawna: ''Hey girl, how you doing?''

Gwen: ''Okay, I guess. It's just, this show is getting kind of old.''

LeShawna: ''I hear that.''

Chris: ''*fake cough* Coming up, a hopefully less complainty character, give it up for our big guy, Owen!''

Owen runs out of the bus and hugs everyone tightly, to their discomfort.

Owen: ''Woo Hoo, Yes! Oh, I missed you guys, it's been so long. My memories off season one two and three make me miss you! (cries loudly for a few seconds) But now, we are together, and I'll never let go.''

LeShawna: ''Owen, baby?''

Owen: ''Yea?''

LeShawna: ''Let go!''

Owen lets go and put an innocent face.

Owen: ''Sorry, (giggles).''

Chris stands up with the Gwen and LeShawna, dusts himself up, and continues.

Chris: ''Moving on, the next contestant on the list, our very own troublemaking criminal, Duncan!''

Duncan gets off the bus, bypasses Chris, much to his annoyance, and heads over to Gwen.

Duncan: ''Hey, babe, had a fun school year?''

Gwen: ''I did, actually. Had a fun incarceration.''

Duncan: ''Best one yet.''

He puts his arm over her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

Chris: ''Fifth on our list, Courtn…''

Chris is cut off by Courtney who jumps out of the buss and starts barking at Gwen and Duncan's loving scene.

Courtney: ''Ugh! Are you kidding me! Do you two have any self respect, cheaters!

Duncan: ''Relax Psycho-Courtney, we're just doing what couples do.''

Courtney: ''I cannot wait to kick your buts out of here.''

Heather: '' (standing at the bus door) I hope you don't start throwing the game again, like you did in last season.''

Courtney: ''What? Chris, how is she a crowd favorite?''

LeShawna: ''Yeah!''

Chris: ''If you'll all stop shoving yourselves out of the bus without my clever introductions, maybe I would answer that. Now let's bring out Total Drama's party boy, Geoff.''

Geoff: '' Woo, season four!''

Chris: ''Welcome back, Geoff.''

Geoff: ''Hey, Chris man. I didn't saw Bridgette in there. Is she taking another bus here.''

Chris: ''Afraid not. She was an audience favorite but we needed a host for the Aftermath and Courtney in here to keep stirring up the tension.''

Courtney: ''What do you mean by ''you needing me here? Wasn't I an audience favorite?''

Chris: ''Sorry. Heather and Gwen fans outnumber you by a lot, and they didn't like how you treated them during last season.''

Gwen: ''Really?''

Chris: ''Yeah, you're pretty popular out there.''

Gwen: ''No, I was talking about Heather having fans.''

Heather: ''Hey! I got fans?''

Geoff: ''So, I won't see Bridgette anymore.''

Chris nods sadly.

Geoff: ''Noooooooooooooooo! Bridge, I'll win for you, babe. Love you. (cries)''

Chris: ''Okay… Our next contestant, is an import straight from season one, for she has not been able to participate in the last two seasons. Give a big hand of applause to Eva!''

Everyone except Geoff and Gwen starts complaining as she gets off the bus.

Eva: '' (inhales) I will not beat you all up for that. My anger management counselor prohibited me from doing so. So you better be grateful!

Everyone remains silent and scared while the crickets sing.

Chris: '' (giggles a bit scarred)… our next contestant, our boy Trent.''

Trent gets off the bus.

Trent: ''Hey, everyone. Nice to be back, right?(stands next to Gwen) Hey, how've you been?''

Gwen gives him a friendly smile. Duncan frowns a little bit more than usual.

Chris: ''Following up, is our accident prone Tyler.''

Tyler waves at everyone while getting off of the bus and trips on the stairs. With his chin on the ground, he comforts Geoff over Bridgette.

Tyler: ''Don't be upset, man. I miss my Lindsey too but I'm here to win the cash and take her out to make up for our time separated.

Geoff: ''Thanks, man. (hugs Tyler with tears still in his eyes)''

Chris: ''Standing as number eleven on our cast, here's… Cody!''

Cody gets off with Sierra wrapped around his head.

Chris: ''And last but certainly least, Sierra (he quickly recites annoyed). I thought I made it clear to wait to be called out for. This is why you lost last season.''

Sierra: ''No it wasn't, It was because I blew up the plane and with your luxurious quarters.''

Chris's face freaks out momentarily but he regains his composure.

Chris: ''Whatever. Now, you two head over there with the rest. I have an announcement. Do you know the name of Season Four.''

LeShawna: ''Do we have to care?''

Chef drives the bus off.

Chris: ''Total-Drama-Reloaded! And do you know why? Because we're throwing in a brand new cast of hot, up and coming reality TV stars, and here they come.''

A large, white limousine arrives at the scene.

Heather: ''Wait, we rode on that disgusting, broken down bus and they're arriving at a limo! What's your damage? We are the real stars! We have the fame and the experience!''

LeShawna: ''Yeah, that's the only thing she's said in four seasons that has not provoked me into beating her up.''

Chris: ''Sorry, age over beauty doesn't apply on this show.''

Everyone frowns.

Chris: ''Now, let us introduce the reloaded in Total-Drama-Reloaded!''

**Theme Song**

Chris: ''All of you will be competing together, as a team, against: …''

Sasha steps out of the limo. The guys are impressed by her looks.

Chris: ''… cool and beautiful Sasha.''

Sasha: ''Hello.'' (gives Trent a attractive look)''

Marco steps out of the car.

Chris: ''The aspiring, bad boy chef from Italy, Marco!''

Duncan: ''Polo!''

Marco: ''You want to try that again, Mohawk.'' (pushes Duncan back with his chest)

Duncan: ''I actually kind of do. Do you have a problem with that.'' (does the same)

Marco: ''Yeah, I kind of do.'' (does the same)

Duncan: ''Well to bad.'' (does the same)

They keep it on but Chris carries on without their attention.

Chris: ''Following up, the good girl, Alicia!''

Alicia steps down quietly, waves with a smile and takes her place on the other side with Sasha.

Chris: ''Australian import, free runner, and risk taker, Hunter!''

Hunter steps out.

Hunter: ''Hey, how you doing everyone.''

All the girls blush and giggle.

LeShawna: ''That is one fine import.''

Leslie steps out of.

Chris: ''From Victoria to Total Drama Reloaded, Leslie!''

Leslie: ''Hey, everyone. Get ready, cause I'm taking home the gold!''

Andre steps out.

Andre: ''Hey, y'all.''

Chris: ''Skilled dancer and lover of the Arts, Andre!''

Andre: ''Let's smoke 'em, everybody.'' (slaps hands with Hunter)

Chris: ''Loves anything French related and skilled classical artist, Monique!''

Monique: ''Bonjour, my peeps. Hope you're ready to start winning cause that the prize my team gets for having moi.''

Andre: ''Now that's what I'm talking about.''

Chris: ''Uncoordinated but very lucky, Travis!''

Travis steps out and waves.

Chris: ''President of her class, straight As student, accomplished athlete and mathlete, and pretty good to look at, Zelma!''

Zelma steps out and takes of her shades.

Zelma: ''Hi, everyone. Nice to meet you all.''

Heather stares at her suspiciously.

Chris: ''Mysterious guy on which I have nothing on, Zane!''

Zane steps out and hands a light smile to his team.

Chris: ''Another from Victoria, a little bit of a diva, Susan.''

Susan: ''Hey!''

Chris: ''And the last competitor in the contest, the surprise of all surprises, brace yourselves for… Alejandro!''

Alejandro steps out from the driver's seat in a chauffeur uniform. The old cast gasps and many of them get ready to beat someone up.

Alejandro: ''Hola, my friends. So nice to see you, especially you, Heather.''

Heather looks away nervously.

LeShawna: ''Oh, you better get ready to pay, you backstabbing, evil doing, creep.'' (she heads over to him but is stopped by Chef.

Chris: '' (giggles) Oh, this is just the gold worthy tension I've been looking for. (giggles)''

Alejandro: ''Hello, Courtney. Looking as ravishing as ev...'' (says charmingly but is cut off)

Courtney: ''Oh, save it. I saw season three. I know you were only using me and now you're going to pay. So prepare yourself…! (Duncan smiles excitingly) …for a defamation lawsuit! (Duncan frowns) And fro the worst ass whooping of this and all of your lifetimes! (Duncan smiles again)

Duncan: Yeah!

Gwen stares at him suspiciously.

Geoff: ''Chris, you can't be serious about letting him in back in the game. Think of all the evil he caused. He got my Bridge and all of her team voted off.''

Chris: ''I did, and I know. Continuing with my hosting, I will ask you all to breath in the fresh, unpolluted air of this empty college campus. Here, you'll be competing for the million. Keeping up with the college team, the old cast of Total Drama, except Alejandro, so old hatreds can't vote him out, will be competing together as… Team Senior!''

A blue flag with the team senior logo (a diploma with a mustache) goes up in one of the two flagpoles on the entrance of the campus.

Chris: ''The rest of you will be competing together as… Team Freshman! From now on, you are classmates at UTD!''

Team Freshman cheers. Zelma stops cheering to address Team Senior.

Zelma: ''Why aren't you guys cheering? It's our first days as teams.''

LeShawna: ''Oh, believe me, you'll get tired of it in a while.''

Zelma smiles evilly at LeShawna when she gives her back but when she turns, Zelma is smiles innocently.

Chris: ''Alright, people. Let's get a move on. We have a lot of ground to cover, literally!''

Nobody notices the joke.

Chris: ''Get it?''

Sasha: ''Get what?''

Chris: '' I said we have a lot of ground to cover, ''literally''. (laughs out loudly) You guys don't get it?''

Chef: ''Get out while the ship is still above the water, man.''

Zelma: '' (heads towards Chris and laughs) Oh, Chris, that is so funny. Did you thought of that beforehand or are you just that good?''

Chris: ''Thank you Z. Nice to see someone appreciates a good slice of comedy these days.''

Everyone looks at them confused. Chris starts walking and everybody else follows him.

Chris: '' (clears throat) If you look to your left, right, front, or behind, you'll notice the college grounds. This is a brand new campus yet to be opened to students, so we were able to rent it due to its early finishing construction. Its location and name is one of your concerns but you may refer to it as the University of Total Drama or UTD, as we are dubbing it.

Geoff: '' Umm, will we have to actually like study and stuff here.''

Chris: ''No. You'll be too busy studying the snakes lurking in the grass that is the competition and fending them off long enough for you to grasp the million. It's season four people and four times as hard.''

Susan: (to Leslie)''Hmm, total drama much.''

Leslie: '' (laughs) Yeah.''

Duncan: (to Gwen) '' This is just great, now that Alejandro is on ''Team Newbie'' over there, we can't vote him off until the teams dissolve.''

LeShawna: ''I hear that. That hunky devil played me as if I were a game of Go Fish and now I have to see him every day. Ooo, if only we could make his team vote him off.''

Duncan: ''That could work.''

Courtney: (makes her way into the conversation) ''If I may be of assistance, his team won't vote him off unless they go through what we went. Let's face it, he's a powerful competitor and a huge asset to them. It won't be easy taking him out this early in the game.''

Gwen: ''Well, I wasn't really threatened by him during last season but nobody messes with my friends without paying for it. I say we keep him in the game until he gets voted off naturally.''

Heather: ''What! You can't be serious Gwen. He is a threat to all of us, we have to eliminate him promptly and mercilessly!''

LeShawna: ''You're just saying that because you got all involved over him and then disposed of him mercilessly! Now you're scared you little witch! I want to hear where Gwen is going with her idea!''

Gwen: ''I say we just ignore him and focus on taking down Team Freshman until the teams dissolve. Then, we make a temporary alliance with the all of us who made it to vote him off, that way he'll go through a season's worth of effort but he'll never have a chance. Until then, we just mess him up whenever we get the chance.''

LeShawna: ''Now that's a plan I can agree to.''

Duncan: ''Nice thinking babe.''

Cody: ''Good thinking Gwen.''

Sierra: ''Cody, why are we here? We're missing the tour.''

Courtney: '' I hate to admit it, but that is a good plan. I agree with you but just this once! Plus, we've got to get rid of the newbies . They probably know all of our weaknesses from watching us on TV but we know none of them.''

Cody: " (in love) Gwen…''

Heather: ''Well I plan on taking him down before he destroys me-I mean us!''

Geoff: ''I agree, he messed between me and Bridgette, knowing she was with me. That Ale-evil-o deserves to go down this very second, dudes.''

Tyler: ''Yeah, he messed with my Lindsey too. He deserves to pay.''

Sierra: ''Cody, Cody, Hello, Cody?''

Trent: ''Hey, guys. What you talking about.''

Duncan: ''Okay, this little reunion walk has just become officially overcrowded.''

Eva: ''Are you guys talking about pain and revenge without me? I can't partake in them but I can counsel.''

Heather: ''You guys, we have to break now or everyone will suspect we're plotting something.''

Duncan: ''Umm, hello, ''everyone'' is already here.''

Courtney: ''Oh, no! Someone's coming.''

Owen walks toward the now enclosed reunion.

Owen: ''Hey, what's everyone doing here?''

They all get distracted and fall to the ground.

Chris: ''Over here we have the mess hall, where you'll be chowing down on delicious delicacies prepared by our very own Chef Hatchet. His long career as a cook…''

Hunter: (to Alicia) ''Wow, this is going to be nice. Hey, who do you think is gonna win this.''

Alicia: ''Well, I was planning on winning it myself. Why are you asking me this, you don't think you can win?''

Hunter: ''I'll do my best but that doesn't mean that I'm a shoe in. Plus, I find it that the less you obsess over stuff, the more likely you'll land the thing.''

Alicia: ''I never thought about but, it's true. That is a nice policy you've got there. But I'm here to win so… ''

Hunter: '' (giggles) I wish you the best of luck on that. Oh, in case you weren't paying attention to the intros, I'm Hunter.''

Alicia: ''Alicia.''

Hunter: ''I know, I paid attention.''

Alicia giggles.

Zelma: ''Hey there, Alejandro, isn't it? I have a busyness proposal that may interest you.''

Alejandro: ''I'm listening.''

Zelma: ''Meet me at the entrance of the campus at eight, we'll talk there with more privacy.''

Susan: ''This place looks ten times better than the ones on the show.''

Leslie: ''Yeah.''

Sasha: ''Maybe, but didn't you hear Chris? We'll have to scarf down that psycho chef's barf meals.''

Leslie: ''Ewww, no way, so gross!''

Susan: ''We've gotta be strong Leslie. So just suck it up and we will make it to the finals.''

Sasha: ''Yeah, but only the finals.''

Susan: ''What, you don't think you can beat me.''

Monique: "Are we there yet?, my feet are getting tired, and this is no Paris."

Andre: "Come on now, don't tell me you're getting tired from this? Don't you wanna win the game?"

Monique: "I don't just wanna, I'm gonna, and no tini tiny bit of a lack of breath is gonna keep me away from my -French word-"

Andre: "Hey now, don't forget I'm her too. Good lick trying to outlast me."

Marco: (to Travis) "Hey you, want to make an alliance with me?"

Travis: "Who, me?"

Marco: "Yeah. You've seen one of these TV shows before. Only does who manage to create an alliance make it through to the end. If we can join forces, we will be unstoppable."

Travis: "I don't know. Sorry, I think I'll be okay on myself for now. But if you need any help later on, I'll help you out."

Marco: "Fine, but don't blame me if you get off earlier than comfortable."

Zane: "... "

Chris: ''And finally, your dorms, where you'll be spending every single precious minute of snoozing from your sleep deprived college lives. Each room has its own bathroom and confession cam, for venting any thoughts that might go through your head. Girls stay on the right one, guys on the left one. Also, you're not allowed to have your own room, a legacy of the past Total Dramas (everybody complains). So, pick a roommate of your own gender and grab the first room you can open without picking the lock.''

Gwen: ''What do you say, LeShawna?''

LeShawna: ''Do not even ask me again, girl. I'd rather be the first one kicked off than spend a night with any of this crazed and angry, backstabbers.''

Courtney: ''Oh, you want to talk backstabbing? How about you ask your new roomie who was her boyfriend dating when she stole him!''

Gwen: ''Uh, are you ever gonna budge, Courtney?''

Courtney: ''As if you had that much luck! I am gonna make sure you are the first one out of this game! ''

Sierra: (to Cody) ''Oh, this is so romantic! You and I, sharing the same room!''

Cody: ''Umm, Sierra, you do know it's girls with girls and boys with boys, right?''

Sierra: ''Shhh! Do not let them know that.''

Cody grips Trent tightly to get away from Sierra.

Cody: ''Trent, budy… you want to bunk with me? (nervous giggles)''

Trent: ''Sure.''

Eva: ''You got a roommate yet?''

Sierra nods disappointedly.

Eva: ''Then you're with me.''

Sierra: ''Okay… ''

Courtney: ''Who else is there?''

Heather: ''Hey, guys? Who wants to bunk with the season three winner? Hello?''

Courtney: ''Huh, I guess it's just you and me, Heather.''

Heather: ''Yeah, right. As if. Not in your lifetime. I'd rather… ''

Courtney: ''There's nobody else left!''

Zelma: ''I'll bunk with you, Heather.''

Courtney: ''What, you can't do that?

Zelma: ''Why not?''

Courtney: ''Because, it's against the rules.''

Chris: ''Chris said to pick a roommate. He didn't say it had to be from your own team.''

Heather: ''… What are you up to!''

Zelma: ''Nothing, I'm just a big fan. That's all. And do you really want to share with obsessive Courtney, who knows when she'll be kicked out?''

Heather: ''Fine, but I'm watching you.''

Heather and Zelma walk away.

Courtney: ''Fine! I'll just pick someone from the other team two.''

Heather: ''Is there another choice there.''

Courtney: ''Uhh! (points to Sasha) Hey, you! Would you like to be the roommate of one of the most powerful players on the game?''

Sasha looks at the rest of the girls (Susan and Leslie, Alicia and Monique) and realizes she's the last one left.

Sasha: ''Sure, why not?''

Tyler: ''Hey, man, want to be my roomie?''

Geoff: ''Well, I was gonna ask Owen but, what the hey? Sure, man.''

Owen runs over and lifts Duncan up.

Owen: ''Duncan, it looks like we're together, for the next eight weeks! Awesome! (farts)

Confession Cam/ Duncan: ''Great, right off the bat, I'm stuck with captain annoying and loud, Lord of the Farts.''

Alejandro: ''Marco, is it?''

Marco: ''Okay.''

Alejandro: ''That was surprisingly easy.''

Andre: (to Travis) ''Hey, skinny boy. Roomies?''

Travis nods.

Hunter: (to Zane) ''Looks like we're the last two.''

Zane: ''Guess so.''

Hunter: ''Let's check out the room.''

They all go into their dorm buildings and settle into their rooms. At their room, Gwen and LeShawna unpack their stuff.

LeShawna: ''Hey, Gwen?''

Gwen: ''Yeah.''

LeShawna: ''We've been avoiding the me voting you out thing back in season two.''

Gwen: ''That? I've never even thought about it. I thought we had all forgotten about that.''

LeShawna: ''So you're not mad?''

Gwen: ''Not in the least.''

Confession Cam/ LeShawna: ''I can't believe Gwen. That white girl may look though as nails but is as sweet as sugar.''

LeShawna hugs Gwen to her surprise but hugs back.

Heather-Zelma's Room

Heather: ''So what's your angle?''

Zelma: ''About what, the game?''

Heather: ''No, about you offering to be my roommate.''

Zelma: ''Oh, that? It's nothing. It's just that you are clearly one of the strongest competitors here. I've reviewed the show hundreds of times, I know everything about everybody.''

Heather: ''So I suppose this is the part where you expect me to ask you to make an alliance with you?''

Zelma: '' (gasp) You would?''

Heather: ''Why would I do that? We're on different teams. We can't vote together.''

Zelma: ''Not until the teams dissolve, and until then… ''

Heather: ''I'm listening.''

Zelma: ''We can help each other out on eliminating the strongest threats in both our teams, so when the merge come we can have complete control of the game board until the finals.''

Heather: ''You can't fool me with that little mask of yours. Let's do it.''

They both stare evilly at each other.

Hunter-Zane's Room

Hunter: ''You're a quiet guy, aren't you?''

Zane: ''I suppose.''

Hunter: ''Why is that?''

Zane: ''I suppose it's because most topics people blab about all day are just not of my knowledge or liking, plus I enjoy the quietness of just being alone for a nice while.''

Hunter: ''I hear you, I do like spending some me time from time to time but I enjoy even more some good company. So what do you like to do ten?''

Zane: ''Oh, I also don't like it when people ask me so many random questions.''

Hunter: ''Oh, sorry then. It's just that since we're teammates, and now roomies, we could get to know each other.''

Zane: ''Precisely because we are teammates, and know roomies, is that we'll get to know each other.''

Hunter: ''Wow, that's so true.''

Monique-Alicia's Room.

Monique: ''So, le petit amie, any idea of when our first challenge is going to be?''

Alicia: ''No idea, but I'm starving. When do we get to have dinner?''

Monique: ''IDon't lnow. Let's go to the mess hall and see if their serving up.''

The first thing that the camera gets in the mess hall is Alicia and Monique's bizarre face reaction to the gross food Chef was serving. Almost immediately Monique goes…

Monique: ''Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! (heard all over the campus)''

At night, Courtney sneaks into the room of Leslie and Susan. She jumps out of the bed sheets, making Susan and Leslie scream in fear.''

Courtney: ''Relax guys, it's just me.''

Susan: ''What are you doing in our room?''

Leslie: ''Yeah!''

Susan: ''Nice back up, Leslie.''

Courtney: ''I came here to propose an alliance.''

Leslie: ''Why don't you ask someone from your own team. An alliance isn't much use if we can't vote for the same people.''

Courtney: ''Because, they all have other priorities right now, and having an alliance from the opposite team has a lot of benefits.''

Leslie: ''So they don't like you very much, hm?''

Courtney: ''No! They totally like me, it's just… !''

Susan: ''They hate you.''

Courtney: ''Okay, fine. They do. But that doesn't mean we can have each other's back on an open alliance. When the teams dissolve, will take out everyone else and make it to the final three.''

Leslie: ''That sounds okay. What do you think Susan?''

Susan: ''Yeah.''

Leslie: ''Okay, we're in.''

On the entrance of the campus, Alejandro waits under a tree. Zelma shows up from the doors.''

Alejandro: ''So, you came after all.''

Zelma: ''Duh, I'm the one who planned this meeting.''

Alejandro: ''So, what is it you have to propose to me?''

Zelma: ''A secret alliance. We can decide who to pick off when our team losses and watch out for each other so we don't get the boot.''

Alejandro: ''Alright, but what do you have other than a vote that could possibly interest me?''

Zelma: ''Two things that you lack, the element of surprise, and Heather.''

Confession Cam/ Zelma: ''So this is the famous confessional? More like a waste of budget. Since it's here I might as well brag about how well my plan is coming to fruition. I've thought about everything before I got here, so far no holdbacks. This is just too easy, (evil laugh).''

Alejandro is pleasantly surprised. The night turns to day and the classmates arrive at the mess hall. LeShawna and Gwen look discriminately at Courtney while she crouches down while eating her oatmeal and stares the same way but angrier. Zelma and Heather stare at each other satisfactorily while Alejandro looks at them satisfied as well. Cody can't take his eyes off of Gwen while Sierra looks at him mad. Trent looks at Gwen and Duncan playing with their disgusting breakfast as a couple and looks down to his plate, having nobody but his mouth to share it with.

LeShawna: (to Heather) ''Hey, what's the deal with you bunking with that Zelma girl?''

Heather: ''None of your busyness! Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead sharing a place with Courtney.''

Duncan: ''That makes two of us!''

Courtney: ''Uhh! I am the strongest player on this game and a CIT. I can whoop all your buts out of here!''

Gwen: ''Really? We'll see who gets the boot here.''

Courtney: ''Grrr!... ''

Chris enters the room.

Chris: ''So, how's the breakfast treating you.''

Owen eats his plate restlessly while Monique, on the other table barfs on her plate.''

Chris: ''Good, now let's talk busyness. Today will be your first challenge, are you ready to hear it?''

Team Freshman pays close attention while Team Senior remains tired and uninterested.''

Chris: ''Well find out tomorrow, on the next episode of Total-Drama-Reloaded!''

Team Freshman begins complaining.

End.


End file.
